Thanks ::A Thing Called Love::
by RamenMasterTogi
Summary: When disaster strikes, love can too. Even if that love is between two tiny ragdolls. Rated T just in case. I don't want to get sued.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first 9 fic, so I hope it turns out okay! I just realized how much I like this couple (5x7), because I disagree with about every other 9 couple out there. It doesn't start out with too much 5x7 right away, but I assure you, there will be in later chapters. So enjoy, all you 5x7 shippers! :3**

* * *

The stichpunks were at the library, exhausted from the sudden attack of the Winged Beast. 5 was on one knee, working hastily at repairing 7's leg. They were all shaken up quite badly from the battle, but they were also glad that no one had been injured too badly; 7 would easily recover.

5 finished with a lopsided grin, and 7 looked gratefully down at him. "Thanks, 5," she told him, standing.

"You're welcome," replied 5. He stood as well, immediately walking over to 9, who was standing near the twins, furrowing his stitched brow in thought.

"9?" murmured 5. "What do you think we should do?"

"I'm not sure yet," said 9, turning to face his friend. "There'll be more."

"More what?"

"Machines," answered a female voice. 5 spun around to face her. He strayed shyly away from her face; he always was at least a little nervous around 7. And not because he was frightened of her fighting skills.

"Right," muttered 9, "and the only way to stop them is to-"

"Fight," said 7, cutting 9 off. Her skullmet was down now, and her voice echoed quietly.

5 blinked, showing no emotion. He truthfully didn't want to fight, but he needed to prove to the others that he wasn't scared of the machines. Especially 7, who was now eyeing him carefully. Her optics flickered a few times, then she turned her head to face 6, who had raced over to them.

"The source," cried 6, "go back...go back!" He was holding one of his drawings of the talisman that had awoken the Fabrication Machine. He held it out to 9, obviously trying to get a point across.

9 showed the most intrest. "Go back where?" he asked urgently.

6 opened his mouth, but could find no words. He simply glanced over at 1, who was storming towards them.

"Dark science," scoffed 1, glaring at the drawing. "It's nothing but lies. But of course, you fools are so eager to believe them."

"You know something about this," said 9. "What do you know?" His tone was challenging, and 5 took a step back.

"I know enough to leave it be!" 1 began walking closer to 9, words getting harsher as he went. "You're so much like 2, 9," said the old doll. "Always asking pointless questions. He always had to know too much!" As he spoke those last words, he ripped a strip of paper out of an open book. His body was almost shaking with anger.

"I was right!" cried 9. "You did send 2 out to die!"

The other stitchpunks gasped. All except for one stitchpunk with a single eye. He looked hard at 1, yet did nothing.

"He was old!" scoffed 1. "He was weak! What use is he to us?"

"You coward!" yelled 7, grabbing her spear and running to 1. 5 reached a hand out to stop her, but it was too late. Her spear was already at the leader's neck, threatening without a single word need spoken.

1 gulped, but stayed steady. As 7 began to calm down a little, 1 smirked. He had won this time. 7 ran off into another part of the library, and 5 sighed.

9 was silent, furious at 1, but he couldn't do anything now. 1 was already walking purposefully away. So they were all stuck standing there, not sure of what to do.

When all of a sudden, they heard a scream. It was 1.

* * *

**xD All of you people who have already seen the movie know what's going to happen next, and sorry for pretty much retelling the movie. But this is just where the 5x7ness just begins...it shall take over in later chapters. Maybe in chapter three or late two is when it'll really start to stray from the movie. Anyways, thanks for reading; feel free to review! And don't flame, please...constructive critisism only. Don't make me take out the cactus. x)**


	2. Chapter 2

9 blinked and immediately picked up the light staff, and despite his new burning hatred for 1, ran with 5 to the next room. He stopped, realizing that 7 would be a good addition to their team, so to the twins he shouted, "Find her!"

3 and 4 nodded, then hurried off to find their friend, eyes flickering rapidly.

When 9 and 5 entered the room, they saw a horrible sight. A new machine, with a snake-like body, a cracked baby doll head, various tools attached to long, menacing arms, and bloodred thread strung to its mouth, which it was using to carefully tie up 1. It was trying to pull 1 into its hollow body, and through the opening 1 could see 8 struggling inside, much like he would be doing soon.

It didn't take long for the stitchpunks to be noticed, and the Seamstress swung its tail around. There was something connected to the tail, but they couldn't make out what it was as it was flung around to the front of the machine. If they would've known what was attached to the tail, they would've turned around as quickly as possible.

5 was gasped with fear as he realized what the figure was. 2's lifeless body, sewn onto the machine. It was lifted up, and before either of the ragdolls could move, bright blue light was flashed from 2's optics which made 5 drift into a trance. 9, who had turned as soon as the light began, gripped 5's shoulders and began to turn him away. "Don't look in the eyes!" warned 9, though 5 didn't seem to understand.

Suddenly, there was a spear flying through the air, and a loud yet muffled sound. 9 turned and saw the weapon pierced through the machine's tail, and dug into the cover of a book. This could only mean one thing- 7.

The female warrior raced into the fray, dodging scissors that the Seamstress smashed to the ground, hoping to catch 7. But the ragdoll was simply too swift. She stopped briefly when she neared her spear and grabbed it, cutting 2's body from the machine.

9 shook 5 desprately; he couldn't afford to lose anyone else. Giving up hope, he reached into 5's pack which was full of assorted weapons and tools, and chose a knife at random. He ran over to 1 and started sawing through the thread.

7 was slapped aside by the Seamstess' tail as 9 began to cut the string that binded 1. The machine took notice of him immediately, though, and knocked him away from her victim with ease.

7 leaped up to the Seamstress, weapon in hand, hoping to strike at least a decent blow. But this time the machine clamped on to 7 and held her in midair, while she struggled weakly in disbelief. The Seamstress flicked 7's spear away as if it were a mere feather, and 7 gasped.

9 cut the thread sucessfully, and turned to see the Seamstress gripping 7. He was frozen with shock; he didn't have the kind of weapons to do anything.

Knowing that its prey was defenseless now, the Seamstress closed in on the ragdoll and-

The Seamstress recoiled as its eye was hit and shattered with a small array of sparks. 9 looked back in surprise to see 5 holding a small crossbow.

Knowing that losing some of its sense of sight made her more vulnerable, the Seamstress slithered out of the library, carrying 7 and holding 8 inside of her. 5 reached out a hand, but he knew that it was too late.

But no, he told himself. It can't be too late. "9," said 5 determinedly, "we're going to go save them."

9 nodded. "I was about to suggest the same thing."

Without speaking another word, the two stitchpunks raced out of the library, leaving 1 lying in the darkness, unconcious.

* * *

**Hehe, as you can see this is starting to go a bit away from the movie. ^_^ I don't even know how long this will be, but oh well. Please don't hate me if you don't like this chapter, because I had another, possibly better version, but my computer went bezerk and so I had to write it again...this is the result. Please feel free to review, but I will get really mad at flames for this chappie, sorry for my defensiveness. xP **


	3. Chapter 3

5 and 9 hurried to the "three tall shapes", feeling a bit unnerved by the ominous moon above them. The emptiness was dead silent, except for the scrape of the stitchpunks' feet as they shuffled along the earth. 5 was even more nervous than 9, thinking of their failed attempts to save 2. What if the same happened to 7? He shuddered at the thought. He had to admit, he never felt much for 8, but without 7 he didn't know where they would be right now. Probably all dead; souls vacumned out of their own fragile bodies, left to lay silent in the lonely world that was left after the war.

5 turned to face 9. It was his fault that 2 was dead. If he hadn't been so careless and curious, they wouldn't have anything to worry about. But he sighed to himself. He had to forgive 9. If it wasn't for him, 2 surely would've died. At least they had had the chance to save him.

When they reached their destination, 5 gulped. "R-ready?" he asked, pulling out his crossbow just in case of any danger.

9 nodded, then frowned at the crossbow. "You won't be needing that," he told 5, as if it were obvious.

5 gave 9 a confused look. "Why not?" His grip tightened around his weapon.

"Because you aren't going in. I'm saving 7. If I don't come out soon...destroy it," said 9, gazing up at the three shapes. He gave 5 an apologetic look.

"No!" 5 protested suddenly. "I'm going in. I've known 7 longer than you and I..." He paused, thinking of a more convincing reason. "...Nevermind. Just trust me," he insisted, a pleading look on his face.

9 thought about it. "Hm... All right," he said. "Just...hurry, please."

5 smiled half-heartedly and ran into the factory, bracing himself for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

7 struggled, trying to slip her way out of the bloodred thread that binded her. She had to get out; 8 was already dead, and she would be next. But her efforts were in vain; the thread was far too tight and her spear was long gone. So there she was, lying helplessly on the floor of the factory, hoping that her death would come quickly. After all, it was the only option. With the Seamstress and Fabrication Machine looming over her, any chance of escape, any idea of resistance had been crushed and wiped from 7's mind. Unless, of course, one of the others came to save her...

She shook her head as best she could. Most of the others were far too weak to do anything effective against the machines, and they knew it too, so there was a slim chance of them even thinking up the idea of a rescue. The only stitchpunk with the cockiness to lead a rescue mission was obviously 9. 7 sighed; she knew that 9 wanted to help everyone, fight in this battle against the machines, but she didn't know what he would do; his heroic expedition to save 2 certainly didn't go as planned. She shuddered as she realized the bitter truth; the others would be better off saving themselves and forgetting about her rather than trying to get her out of this place. So, again, she was silent, trying to savor what might be her last moments.

7 raised an eyebrow suddenly. Was that a noise? She surveyed the area. There was the Seamstress, watching her blankly, guarding her while the Fabrication Machine created some new inventions. 7 shivered. What twisted mind even thought up this terrible machine?

Oh, right, she thought, back to the noise. She had heard it again, only stronger, clearer. It sounded like footsteps, she realized, filling with hope at the thought. Maybe it _was_ someone coming to save her. Even though it might mean death for both of them, she couldn't help but smirk up at the Seamstress, which was also looking curiously in the direction of the sound.

As the footsteps drew nearer, 7 hushed, staring in disbelief at the figure that stood before her. 5.

But the Seamstress would waste no time, and, checking to make sure 7 was still bound, hissed and jeered at 5, red eye glowing menacingly.

5 gasped, but held his ground, thinking of what he had to do. He shot an arrow with his crossbow with deadly accuracy, and this time hit the Seamstress' other eye spot-on. 7 grinned; 5 was turning into quite the warrior.

"7!" shouted 5, snapping 7 back into reality. There really wasn't much she could do, but she waited patiently as 5 continued to attack the Seamstress. It was clear that the machine's energy was giving out, and soon 5 was able to race to 7 and cut the string.

7 smiled gratefully at him as she stood. "Thanks again, 5," she said in a short whisper, because the Fabrication Machine had been distracted by the brief fight and was now heading towards the two, single eye locked on them in hatred.

Suddenly, the Fabrication Machine gestured with one of its long arms, and a large army of tiny machines came skittering over the debris, including 8's lifeless body. They looked like miniature crabs, or spiders, but all in all they didn't look friendly. "Let's go!" said 7 urgently, and they set off, trying to stay as far ahead of the Fabrication Machine's minions as possible.

Meanwhile, 9 sat on a charred piece of wood, waiting for the right time to destroy the factory; 5 had been in there for quite a while. He sighed, hoping that they were all right. He knew he never should've let 5 go in there alone. It was almost like suicide; the chances of returning were very small.

9 looked up, hearing a voice. It sounded vaugely familiar. He heard it again, and this time he was positive; it was 5. 9 frantically ran up to the tunnel where 7 and 5 were going to exit, and lit a match. He lowered the match down to a pool of oil, which was set on fire immediately. It began to burn a rope that ran closer and closer to the barrel...

9 pushed the barrel into the tunnel, knowing that it was now or never. They had to make it on time, he thought, as 5 and 7 neared the exit. "Come on, you guys," he murmured. "Come on."

Suddenly, 7 and 5 jumped over the barrel and leaped out of the tunnel. 9 beamed with excitement; they had done it. But there would be time to celebrate later, and now they had to get away, for the barrel was almost inside the factory. So 9 joined 7 and 5, and they raced to their safety.

They had won.

* * *

**^_^ Hope you guys like this chappie. There's only one more left. :O **

**Anyways, thanks so much for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

The three stitchpunks were all feeling their best when they heard the huge explosion coming from the factory. Bits of debris flew everywhere, and it seemed as if everything was up in flames. They had destroyed it. They had triumphed.

7 grinned to herself and stepped closer to 5. He had saved her. It was unexpected from him, yes, but 7 was so grateful to him. First, he had repaired her leg and now, now she owed him her life. An odd feeling overtook her, one that she couldn't explain. She felt...content here with 5, and better than she had felt for a long time. Suddenly, she blinked as she realized what this feeling might be. She had read about it at the library, when she was with 3 and 4. It was a thing called love. When humans had feelings for each other, they called it that. Love. It was a strange word, but it felt so powerful. If this _was_ love, 7 wondered, would 5 love her back?

The stitchpunks finally reached the Sanctuary, and the twins, 2, and 6 were thrilled to see everyone alive and well. 9 was eager to tell them about the events that had happened, so he led them off. 1 just stood there, shocked at the news of 8's death. But soon enough he shook it off and exited, leaving 5 and 7 alone.

"5?" asked 7 quietly. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"S-sure," 5 replied, walking over to 7. "What is it you want to talk about?" He felt nervous, but tried his very best not to show it.

"Er," murmured 7, "I learned about something while I was with the twins...something called love."

"Love?" said 5. He felt a warm sensation come over him as he spoke.

"Yes. It's a feeling. When the humans had special feelings for each other, they call it love."

"Oh." 5 blinked. "Why would you bring that up?"

"Because...I think I love you, 5." 7's optics were full of emotion.

5 was speechless. 7 really loved him? He just didn't know what to say.

"And...when the humans loved each other, they'd do something that's called kissing..." She reached a hand out to 5 and gently grabbed his cheek, then kissed him softly, but passionately. After a few seconds, she pulled away, then waited for 5 to react, hoping that she didn't make a mistake. "D-do," said 7 when 5 wouldn't answer, "you love me too?"

5 paused, then said, "Yes, 7, I do love you." He smiled and hugged her, that warm sensation surging through his whole body. It felt wonderful. So this was love.

"Thank you," 7 murmured, "thanks."

* * *

**"Thanks" for reading everyone! Love you guys! Please review!  
**


End file.
